Crimson and Clover
by make-my-heart-beat
Summary: Early days mostly from River's POV.  She meets the Doctor and later gives him something incredibly special. rated M for action and smut.
1. Chapter 1

River Song lay on her bed, wishing she was going out tonight. That was the trouble at university; she had an archaeology essay to finish and had been working on it for a week now. She had three more days to finish it but wanted to hand it in early if possible. She couldn't stop thinking about the man she had met a couple of months ago, either.

*flashback*

_She sat in one of the student bars with three friends, drinking a double Malibu and coke. She could feel the alcohol buzzing through her, tonight she wanted to forget about work and dance the night away. She wasn't sure when she became aware of the young-looking man across the bar looking at her, but she had looked around a few times and caught his eye twice. He had been watching her intently and it made her uncomfortable at first then as she drank more, she started to relax and smiled at him. Had she seen him before? _

_The Doctor watched River, carefree and laughing with her friends, even from where he sat he wanted to run over and take her in his arms. She had been uncomfortable with him watching her but had nervously smiled the last couple of times he had caught her eye. It nearly broke him into pieces, though. She hadn't met him yet. _

_An hour later, River was pretty tipsy and the dancing had started. She started dancing with her friends and then when she needed another drink she made her way to the bar. 'Malibu and coke, please' she batted her eyelashes at the barman. He made his way discreetly over to behind where she stood. She picked up her drink, sucked some through a straw then turned around, nearly bumping into him. She swayed and out of reflex he steadied her. 'Thank you' she laughed. Her first words to him. 'Have I seen you before?' she inquired, even bolder than usual. 'Yes. Many times' he looked wistful. She wrinkled her brow, trying to place him. 'Ah, I saw you across the bar earlier' she smiled. 'Ah, you saw me looking, did you?'_

'_Well you were staring...' she smiled. 'Sorry, I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Mel– River Song'_

'_And I'm the Doctor. Its good to meet you, River.' He didn't even care that she was slightly drunk, she had just met him officially. 'I should get back to my friends, 'the Doctor' is a weird name'_

'_Says a girl named after water and a tune' he teased. Her smile faded. _

'_It's unusual and I like it' she stated, as though daring him to challenge her. 'Would you like to dance, River?' he asked boldly. 'I've only just met you... but yes I would' she grinned. They made their way back to the dance floor, she finished her drink and then he took her hand. He pulled her close to him and breathed in the smell of her hair. She was surprised at how luscious he smelt and how comfortable he seemed to be around her, as if he had held her so many times before. They danced to a few songs, then she was out of breath and her feet hurt from her heels. It was now quite hot in the bar. 'I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air' she told the Doctor. That really was a funny name, she would have to ask him why he called himself that. Maybe he had a really embarrassing name..._

'_Ok, I need some air too' He wasn't lying. From the alcohol he'd had and from holding her closely and seeing her cleavage, accentuated from the V-neck of her dress, bouncing to the music had made him seriously hot. He'd done so much more with her, everything under the sun, many suns in fact, yet seeing her this young and carefree was amazing. When they got outside River sat down on a wall and took her shoes off straight away. She sighed in relief. 'Shoes hurting?'_

'_Yep, all heels do after a while, they're worth it though' She'd say that to him so many times in the future, she had all that to come. He nearly cried. Then he pulled himself together. 'So, River, how's your degree going?' he decided to hint that he knew her. She was visibly shocked. 'Um, how do you know what I do?'_

'_Well, it's incredibly complicated but lets just say we've met before'_

'_No, we haven't, I would have remembered you...'_

'_River I need you to listen to me. I call myself the Doctor because I'm not from this planet' thank God he was still sober otherwise she would have declared him a lunatic. 'I've met you before, but when you're older' she processed this thought. 'Ok' she said. 'Prove it'_

_He knew exactly how to. He sat down next to her and leaned in close. 'I know that you were born Melody Pond' he whispered, scared that she would shut him out. She frowned and shook her head in disbelief. 'I've never told anyone that, not even my best friends... How do you know?'_

'_Like I said, it's very complicated. But I saw you as a baby...'_

'_Before I was raised in the Gamma Forest?'_

'_Yes. On Demon's Run'_

'_And how exactly did you do that, then? Time travel?' wow she was smart. Then again, being half Time Lady, she was nearly smarter than him. 'Yes. I travel in something called a TARDIS, but I don't want to tell you too much now because you'll forget. And you should be getting home. She looked at her watch, it was midnight. 'Yes, I should' she got up and swayed again. She turned to him, also on his feet. 'It was lovely to meet you, Doctor. I hope somehow I see you again...'_

'_Oh, you will, River. You will definitely see me again. But I'm not saying goodbye yet, I need to make sure you get home safely'_

'_I'm fine on my own' she protested. Ever the independent woman. 'I am walking you home, it wasn't a question. Take my hand?' he was scared she wouldn't, that he wouldn't even get to walk with her one last time. 'Ok' she smiled. 'To be honest, I don't normally let strangers walk me home' she stated as they started to walk towards the flat she shared with four friends. 'But there's something about you, I can't work out what it is, but since you know my biggest secret I feel I can trust you. If I'm wrong though, and I can't, I know how to handle a gun'_

'_Oh I know' he laughed before he could stop himself. She gave him a curious look. 'So I'll see you again?' _

'_Yes, River, you will'_

'_Will I pass my degree?' _

'_Ah, I can't reveal spoilers, I'm afraid. But you will be a magnificent woman...' She smiled yet again and sighed. 'Dancing with you was great. I had a great night. I look forward to seeing you again sometime, if you want to see me, that is' she looked slightly nervous. They had arrived at her flat. 'Of course I do. There is so much more I wish I could say, but it has to be lived' he smiled despite the sadness of the situation, knowing that he was quoting her yet when it came to the other way round she would be quoting him. _

_He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. She hugged back, albeit reservedly. 'River, I know I'm being way too friendly for your first meeting with me-'_

'_It's ok. I don't mind' she looked up at him, and in that moment she looked so beautiful it hurt him. Could he kiss her? He wondered if that would ruin things. He stared at her for as long as possible, gazing at the beautiful features he had already memorised. She stared back up at him, smiling completely innocently. He was still holding her. He held her close for three more minutes, and then decided it was time to go. He stepped away and said 'Goodbye, River. Thank you'_

'_For what?' But he was already walking down the road. 'Hey, come back! Please!' He couldn't resist. He turned around as she ran barefoot towards him. He lifted her up and couldn't help himself. He set her down, took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips. He felt her surprise at this sudden action. He pulled away and started apologising. 'It's ok, I just hope that I'll get a full explanation of this whole... shenanigans... when I'm older' She'd used his word. Shenanigans. He kissed her once more then walked away._

_She had written down the events of that night in a diary she had had since she'd been very young, given to her by a stranger. _


	2. Chapter 2

He enthralled her. He knew her biggest secret and she was desperate to meet him again. But she had no idea how she could contact him, she would have to wait. She drummed her fingers on her laptop, properly distracted now she had thought deeply about that night again.

'Screw it' she whispered. She picked an emerald green dress from her wardrobe and changed into it. She packed a small bag with money, her phone and keys and strapped her small gun to her thigh. She had done this many times before and always carried it to ensure her safety.

She made her way towards the town, thinking about which bar her friends would be at when she heard a strange noise. '"Vworrrp, Vworrrrp, Vworrrp, Vworrrp" She looked around but all she saw was the buildings she was passing and an ordinary police box on a corner. Thinking about it, was it normally there? Maybe they had installed it in the last few days. It wasn't until she saw a familiar figure that she slowed down.

'Doctor?' she couldn't believe he was here. She walked slowly towards him, feeling like she was dreaming. 'River' he smiled. 'How long has it been?' She looked confused. 'Ah. I assume its early days, then. How many times have we met?'

'Um, just once. Two months ago at the Geronimo Bar. Why?'

'Well, the thing is, River, due to complications with time travel, we keep meeting in the wrong order...'

'I see. Well, you're here now, aren't you?' she smiled. She'd been doing a bit more smiling lately. 'Fancy a drink?'

'I'd love to' he grinned.

'If you want to grab a table, I'll get us some drinks'

'Ok, I'll have-' He pressed a finger to her lips, surprising her and causing her to give him an alarmed look. 'I'll surprise you' he stated simply.

She sat down at a table for two – in a corner. She wanted to ask him so many things and didn't want anyone else listening. He brought their drinks over – it looked like coke. 'Thanks' she didn't want to be impolite and he wasn't trying to get her drunk. Always good. She took a sip and grinned as she realised it was Malibu and coke, her favourite and what she drank seventy per cent of the time. 'So you do know what my usual is then'

'Indeed I do. So, I imagine you have lots of burning questions...'

'Yes. But first I need to know – how much can you tell me, without risking changing the future?'

'Well, let's make it a rule that when I can't answer something, I'll just answer with the word 'spoilers''

'Ok then. Right. How old are you?'

'Ooh. Nice first question. I'm nine hundred and two' She raised her eyebrows and looked down at the table. 'Are you smirking River?'

'Definitely not, Doctor' she answered, failing to keep a straight face. 'I've kissed a nine hundred year old man...'

'Nine hundred and _two_'

'Ok, next question. How come you met me when I was a baby?'

'Spoilers'

'How many times have we met in the past?'

'Hmm, I'd like to say I counted but I lost count. You'll know one day, though. A hell of a lot of times'

'How come you kissed me last time when I'd only just met you?'

'Well, the thing is, I'm younger at the moment than I was last time we met... Basically we never meet in the right order'

'Why's that then?'

'Spoilers' He couldn't tell her, it would destroy everything they'd ever done. He desperately wanted to change the subject. 'River, would you like another drink?' Malibu got her drunk ridiculously quickly, so she was bordering on tipsy. She didn't want to be drunk this time, though. 'Yes please, lemonade this time' He smiled and went off to the bar again. River thought about inviting him to her flat. Then again it was probably too soon to be inviting him in, and he may get the wrong idea... then again if he'd met her in her future then surely they might have- hang on, had he had sex with a future version of her? For some reason that turned her on. Just as he got back she licked her lips and asked bluntly 'so in the future, have you and I ever... you know...?'

'What?' she couldn't tell whether he was deliberately blocking the question. 'How to put this... have you and I ever had sex?' He nearly spat his drink out. 'River, you can't just ask people things like that, it-'

'But you're different. You know what I'm like in the future'

'I can't tell you, River'

'So tell me something else. Anything. I just want to know whether I'll end up as an archaeologist or not'

'River, I. Can't. Tell. You' She was unimpressed.

'Fine. I'm going to the toilet' she picked her bag up and headed towards the sign. She was frustrated; he had been more exciting last time. She wanted to know just a couple of things about her future and needed him to cooperate. A plan formed in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

When she got back to the table she didn't bother to sit down. 'Walk me home?'

'It's not that late, River...'

'I know. We can go for a walk if you want to, or you could show me what's in your blue box...' He laughed. She was a smart one. They left the bar and walked towards some gardens that she sometimes went to so that she could get work done and have some fresh air. He offered her his arm but she declined. He knew she was angry with him for not telling her much after promising to answer some questions. He knew from his past that she was dangerous at the best of times, and ten times more dangerous when she was angry. 'So, River...' he struggled to find any words. He looked sideways at her, she still had an expression on her face that told him she wasn't in the mood for a joke. 'Where were you going when I met you earlier, then?'

'Into town'

Well obviously. He had managed to guess that. 'Where in town?'

'What are you, my father?'

He managed to hold back a laugh and resist telling her about travelling with her father. 'That would be a bit weird seeing as you kissed me last time we met'

'You kissed me'

'Well you didn't exactly protest, did you?'

'I was shocked'

'So would you, then?'

'Would I what?'

'Kiss me. Would you kiss me again?'

'Not today'

Hmm. She really was in a bad mood. He spotted a bench in a secluded corner of the gardens and headed towards it. A mass of intertwining vines covered half of it, held up by a massive wooden beam. 'It's supposed to be a secret place where you can get peace and quiet' she explained, following his interest. 'Who told you that?'

'This is where I come to write essays when I get fed up of being stuck inside. It's my own little bubble' He knew that now would not be a good time to mention that he had watched her working a few times from a different bench in the same gardens, she wasn't too happy with him as it was. 'It's a lovely spot. Do you want to sit down?' he ventured tentatively. She walked past him to behind the vines and he followed her. Suddenly her hands were on his face and brought his lips to hers. He was surprised yet responded eagerly by tangling his fingers in her hair. She opened her mouth to him and slid her hands down to hold his waist. Their tongues met as she almost lost herself in the feeling of kissing this amazing, mystical man again then remembered her plan.

He broke the kiss and started 'What the hell-' then his mouth was stopped by her finger. In her other hand she held her gun against his ribcage. 'Tell me about my future'

'River, you know that it's against the rules'

'Whose stupid rules are they, then?'

'Your rules, River' She pressed the gun into him and he was almost turned on. She was breathing heavily which, coincidentally, he loved. Her green dress that stopped just above her thigh and was gathered to show the gorgeous curve of her waist was one that he had thrown to the floor a couple of times in his past. Her hair, half pinned back, was wildly seductive and he wanted to lose his hands in it again. They were still standing close to each other. When he looked closer, he could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra. The straps of her dress were the only ones visible and he remembered that it had a low back that had earlier been covered by her white cardigan. Struggling to regulate his breathing, he put one hand on her waist then kissed her roughly, grabbing her head at the back and smashing his lips to hers. She pressed the gun harder into him for a second before he moved his hand up to cup her right breast and squeezed her nipple through the dress. Her reaction was so arousing that his boxers became the hottest part of him. A high moan came from her and she bit his bottom lip, and then subconsciously brought her hips closer to his. She felt what her reaction did to him, almost stopped because this was new to her, then carried on, feeling reckless. She had forgotten her gun and only remembered its existence when it was pressed sideways to her back. She squirmed at the sudden feel of it on her skin and she opened her eyes and broke their kiss. She smiled at his reaction to her chest being pressed into him. He stepped forwards, taking them further behind the vines. He knew that they were now completely obscured from view and pulled her dress straps down. Her gun lay forgotten on the stone block behind the bench. He twirled her round and sat down on the bench, pulling her on top of him. Her knees landed either side of his legs as she straddled him. Impatient, he set her breasts free and groaned at the sight of her nipples hardened by their passionate kisses. He placed his hands on her shoulder blades and brought her breasts to his face, she squeezed them together as he kissed and nipped them. She could feel how hard he was through her knickers and his trousers. He thrusted his hips up as he sucked on her nipples and she could feel herself becoming lost in this sudden intimacy. She wanted him and knew he wanted her too.

'Doctor, I think we should go somewhere else...'

'I have a TARDIS. Let's go there. Might want to pull your dress up first' he grinned cheekily, picking up her gun as he went. She hurriedly secured the straps on her shoulders before following him, tempted to run. Resisting the urge to shout 'give my gun back' she followed him into the box then staggered backwards and shouted in shock as the scene of a massive room met her. She stepped backwards out of the door and then back inside again. 'Doctor, this box, it's-'

'Bigger on the inside? Yes' he laughed knowingly. 'Actually, I was going to say it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, but yes I had noticed that too' she declared defiantly.

'Come here, you gorgeous woman' He lifted her off the floor and kissed her so hard he thought his head would explode. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his growing hardness again. 'Is there a bed in this place? I think that would be comfiest...'

'To be perfectly honest I could have you right here and it would be comfy'

'Doctor!' she laughed. 'I'd really rather do it in a bed' That wasn't like her. She normally wasn't fussy over where they made love. Then again, from her point of view this was only their second meeting and he honestly didn't know how many lovers she'd had. He carried her to his bedroom and threw her onto the bed. She pulled him down on top of her and he thrust his tongue hungrily into her mouth. She sucked his tongue, making him moan. His hands found his way to her dress straps again and pulled them down. Adjusting his position he massaged and squeezed her nipples until she was begging him. 'Please, Doctor, ahhhh' her hips thrust upwards into his and he felt his erection throbbing. He slid her dress off completely and swore quietly in awe of how toned and firm her body was. Her breasts were the youngest he'd ever seen them, and he knew they would grow yet another size in a few years. He guessed she was about twenty-three, Archaeology degrees took a couple of years longer, he knew that from when she'd told him in her future.

He slid a hand up her thigh to step up the pleasure, knowing how to touch her. He squeezed her buttocks and she lifted her hips. He carried on licking and nipping her breasts as she took his shirt off. She slid her leg up so she could press him more closely against her but he moved it out of the way. He took her simple white lace knickers off and stroked her opening. She shuddered in pleasure. Her eyes were closed, and as he slid a finger into her moistness, she uttered a feminine moan that sent a shiver through him. He started to move it inside her until she stiffened. 'Careful, Doctor'

'You ok, River?' She sat up. 'I'm fine, Doctor' she assured him. 'Although I'm now naked and your trousers are still on for some inane reason' she answered playfully, undoing his belt. There was a very obvious bulge and she wanted to feel it properly. The trousers were soon off and he was kissing her again, hands in her even wilder hair now that he had messed it up. She knelt opposite him, feeling her way into his white boxer shorts. Moving her hand around to his erection, she felt the hardness for the first time. He gasped at the feeling of her hand on his most sensitive part, marvelling at how amazing her hand felt around him. He pushed her back onto the bed and thrusted his hips into hers, her feeling how much he wanted her. She kissed him again, running her nails lightly down his back. He couldn't wait any longer. Luckily she slid his boxers off and saw him throbbing for her for the first time, for her anyway.

He was about to push into her when she suddenly sat up and crossed her legs. 'I'm sorry, Doctor, I need to tell you something'

'What, River? What is it?'

'I... I haven't... Done this before...'

'I know, sweetie, but I can assure you we're brilliant together' he couldn't keep the grin off of his face. 'No, Doctor, I don't think you understand what I mean. I've never done it, at all. I'm a virgin' His surprise was visible. 'Oh, um, I'm sorry, I guess I should have asked, I thought you might have done it before...'

'I've done _stuff_ before; I just haven't trusted anyone enough to go all the way. Old fashioned, I know, but most men aren't to be trusted, people use you...'

'River, I'm not going to put any kind of pressure on you. Please don't think I would-'

'No, its different with you, _I want to._ You're so different, you know me in my future, I don't understand the time complication but I know I will one day. And I really do want to do this' she smiled her gorgeous smile. She kissed him, running her tongue along his lips as they fell back into a laying position and let their hands run over each other. After a few minutes, she pulled him on top of her. She took him in her hand and started to guide him towards her entrance.

'River, are you completely sure?'

'Yes, I am. Positive. I could tell even from the first time we met that I meant quite a lot to you in the future, the way that you obviously couldn't not kiss me. I know I have more to learn about you but I trust you' she smiled, stroking his cheek. 'Tell me if I hurt you, won't you?'

'Oh don't worry, I'm quite the screamer' she told him seductively, 'but I'm sure I'll be screaming in pleasure'

With that, he entered her slowly. She relaxed under him as she stretched inside. He reached the point where she was innocent, then thrust back in again quickly. She whimpered in pain, then as he started moving in her more, she sighed. She moaned and this time he knew it was from pleasure. After a minute he brought her legs up so that they wrapped around his waist, holding him close to her, then after a while when he knew she was getting close from the amount of noise she was making, he placed her ankles on his shoulders so that he could get as deep as possible in her. He was seriously struggling to hold off his orgasm from how impossibly tight she was around him, obviously in future when he had had sex with her for the first time in his life, she had obviously felt like heaven when she'd ridden him with complete abandon, yet now she was so tight that he was incredibly close. He was determined, though, to get her there first.

'Oh, DOCTOR!' River shouted. She could feel herself starting to tense around him and she let out the scream that she had been holding in as for the first time her insides clenched around him and her fingernails dug into his buttocks where her hands had been gripping him as he made a few final thrusts and filled her with his orgasm, yelling 'RIVER! OHHHHHHHHHH'

'Ahhhh, this is the best night of my whole life. The sweetest thing I've ever felt' she exclaimed. When they had both almost recovered, he gently withdrew from her and laid beside her. He reached for the bedsheet and wrapped it around her. They wriggled under the covers together and cuddled. 'Well, I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't have wanted to give that to anyone else' she declared, her corkscrew curls caressing his chest as she rested her head contentedly, her arms holding onto him.

'You know, sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to meet you in the right order, but I wouldn't change it now. You have so much more to come'

'Don't tell me too much, though' she teased. 'I know I should really have waited until I knew you more, but like I said, I trust you already. I am experienced in using a gun as you now know just in case you let me down though' she sounded slightly serious. He already knew she was the most dangerous woman alive when she had a gun in her hand, anything could provoke her. But that was how she'd been made – as a weapon. The less he thought about that particular aspect of her, the better.

'I know this might sound rude, but would it be ok for me to stay with you tonight?' she asked tentatively. He smiled contentedly and remembered the numerous occasions that she had slept in this bed with him before. 'Yes, sweetie. Of course you can. I'd love you to' He felt her smile against his chest.

Soon after they had cuddled and kissed each other goodnight, she fell asleep in his arms for the first time, and he tried to keep the tears back knowing that he would never hold her for a whole night again.

In the morning, though, he forgot about his sadness when she woke him up by stroking between his legs and waking a different part of him up too. 'Come here, you' he grinned. She giggled in anticipation as he rolled on top of her.


End file.
